In a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel included in a display device, a technology for connecting a flexible circuit board having flexibility to an outer frame portion of a substrate included in the display panel has been known. The flexible circuit board is connected to the outer frame portion to supply driving signals or power to the display panel. Generally, in a method of producing a display device, after a pair of substrates of the display panel are bonded to each other with a sealant, such a flexible circuit board disposed on and connected to an outer frame portion of one of the substrates via an anisotropic conductive film (ACF). A liquid crystal display device including a flexible circuit board that is connected to the substrate of the display panel via the ACF is disclosed in Patent Document 1.